


Finding It

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crona gets Soul and Maka together, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, SoMa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is worried that Maka is in love with her best friend. Good thing Crona is here to sort him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding It

So. I’ve come to prove that you can write a SoMa fic and it can have Crona it it. This is possible, allow me to illustrate. SoMa, duh. and KidxCrona. Also duh.

Also you’re making really unhappy today fandom.

Summary: Maka’s best friend from highschool Crona is staying with Soul and Maka for a week. Soul doesn’t know the two’s past history and worries over their feeling for each other. Crona gently nudges him in the right direction.

**~~~**

The week passed fairly quickly. Soul had classes and usually by the time he was home Maka was still out with Crona, doing who-knew-what. Maka had invited him out once and Soul quickly turned her down. It was only on Crona’s last night there that he had to really talk to them.

Maka: UGH. Super long line at pizza place. Will not be home till 6ish.

Soul looked over at the clock and nearly groaned out loud. It was barely five o’clock. Blair meowed then jumped on him.

“Between you and Maka I’m completely outgunned by estrogen. It’s a fucking shame I’m in love with you both.” He complained, shooing the cat away. Soul stood up and stretched. He stuck his head out of his bedroom. Seeing Crona sitting on the couch with their laptop out Soul sighed, then exited his sanctuary completely.

“Um hey.” Crona jumped in surprise, nearly knocking over their laptop. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.” Soul said, moving to stand at the end of the couch.

“That’s alright.” Crona cocked their head at him. “Is Maka on her way back?”

“Yeah, she’ll be back around six. There’s a line at the pizza place.” Soul rubbed the back of his neck. This was so awkward.

“Okay.” Crona shrugged their shoulders then went back to typing on their laptop. Soul hesitantly sat down on the other side of the couch. He turned on the TV and tried to distract himself. But questions kept chasing each other around his head.

‘How does Maka feel about Crona? Did they date? Does she want to date Crona? Oh god what would I do if Maka wanted them to move in?’

“Are you in love with Maka?”

The question hung in the air for a moment and Soul wondered if jumping out the window would be considered too dramatic for the situation. Crona blinked at him. The movie on TV continued.

“Um. I mean, uh.” Soul tried again. “Like romantically.” He specified, then winced.

Crona reached over and turned off the TV.

“Soul, has Maka ever told you how we met?” They asked. Soul shook his head. Crona slowly rolled up their sleeve. About halfway up to the elbow Soul blanched when he saw that there were some small dark burn scars, as though someone had held a cigarette lighter to their arm. There were other miscellaneous scars, all of them old and stretched.

Crona touched the edge of one sadly.

“I met Maka at the end of freshman year. She was the one in charge of showing new students around.” Crona smiled a little. “Even then she had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. She wanted to be friends. The first friend I ever had.” Crona pressed a long finger into the biggest burn scar and winced. “Most of these are from my mother. Some are ones I put there myself.” Soul tried not to squirm. Crona noticed and started rolling their sleeve back down. “Sorry. Anyway, Maka walked in one day while I was- well. She walked in and she’s so clever I think she knew what was happening before I even did. She grabbed me and tossed the knife in the trash. We ditched school for the rest of the day. We went back to her house and I told her about my-” Crona shook their head. “I-I mean Medusa.” Crona twisted their fingers together, looking at the blank TV. “I think,” Crona started slowly “I think the only reason I’m still alive is because of Maka.” Crona turned back to look at Soul, who froze. Those large blue eyes seemed to analyse him for a moment. “I do love Maka. She’s my best friend and I think I would kill for her. But I’m not in love with her.” Crona said softly. “Not like you are Soul.”

“W-wait! What do you mean? I-I’m not in love with her.” Soul tried. It didn’t even convince him and Crona smiled a little.

“Would it help if I told you she loved you back?” They asked. Soul sat and stared at Crona with his mouth open.

“Did she tell you that? She said she’s in love with me?” He asked urgently. In response Crona reached into their sweater pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. For a moment they bit their lip, looking unsure. They handed it over to Soul. He fumbled with it, trying to open it as quickly as possible. It was a poem. A poem about Soul. His eyes teared up and the lined paper became blurry for a moment.

His heart pounded in his chest and Soul regretted even thinking about trying to jump out the window. Maka was in love.

In love with him.

Holy shit.

“You should tell her.” Crona’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Soul looked up and them and grinned.

“Y-yeah.”

Crona smiled and went back to their typing. Soul turned the TV back on for some background noise. His entire mind was wrapped around those six words, ‘Maka is in love with me’.

All too soon there was the sound of the door opening.

“Hey guys! I’m back.” She walked in, balancing two pizza boxes on top of her arms with a bag of garlic sticks and her purse perched on top. In one easy move Crona snapped their laptop shut, stepped over the low coffee table and took the boxes out of Maka’s hands.

“Thank you Maka.” Crona took them into the kitchenette and checked one. Nodding, they grabbed two slices, then came back out to the living room. Grabbing the laptop with the free hand they went into Maka’s room.

“Crona what are you-” Maka started asking before Crona gently shut the door. Maka stared at it, bemused, then whipped around to question Soul who was also staring at the door wide eyed..

“Did you say something to Crona?”

“No! I just- I mean no.” Soul stuttered out. Then he sighed, putting his hands in hair.

“We might have talked a little bit.” He gave up reluctantly.

Maka stood in front of him, hands on hips. She was glaring at him which Soul figured was a bad way to start this conversation.

“Maka, can you like, sit down? I’m getting a neck ache from staring at you like this.”

“What did you say to Crona?” Maka’s voice was hard. Soul winced.

“Nothing! I swear, I just asked if, if um.” Soul mumbled.

“What?” Maka snapped.

Soul sighed. “If Crona was in love with you.” Honesty was the policy right? At least he could hope if she killed him she’d make it quick. He looked up at her. Maka’s jaw was wide open and her hands were lax by her sides.

“W-what?” Maka finally sat down next to him. “Why?”

Soul shifted, tapping his foot on the floor. “You were just so excited to see them and I’ve almost never seen you that happy, and you spent all week showing them around. I just thought you might have had a thing in the past.” He confessed.

“A thing?” Maka echoed dully. “Soul, Crona is the closest friend I’ve ever had. I’ve missed them a lot since I’ve moved here. And of course I’ve been spending all week with them! They might not come back for months. Doesn’t mean I love them romantically.”

“Yeah. That’s what Crona said too.” Soul looked over at her, then took a deep breath. “Maka Crona also told me that uh, you might have feelings f-for me.”

Maka froze in place. Her eyes were wide and Soul was a little concerned she stopped breathing.

“Th-they told you what?”

Silently Soul slid the poem over to her. Maka took one look at it and blanched.

“Soul I never meant for you to see that. I thought I lost it months ago, I am -”

“It’s fine, it’s cool Maka. I-I really liked it actually.” He admitted, moving just a little closer to her on the couch. If his own face hadn’t felt like it was going to catch on fire Soul would have laughed at how fast Maka turned red.

“You did?”

Soul scooched a little closer, until the outside of their knees were touching. He couldn’t seem to look away from Maka’s face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes seemed like a very very bright green in the light from the TV.

“Yeah. It’s the nicest thing I’ve ever seen about myself.” Soul said softly. Maka laid a hand on his leg and the warmth seemed to spread through his whole body.

“It’s all true. Every word.” She whispered, leaning towards him, inch by careful inch.

“M-maka, um I just wanted to say I-” Soul tried to get the words out before Maka’s lips met his but failed. She always did have to have the last word.

~~~

“Where even did you find that poem Crona?” Maka was driving them to the airport the next day.

Crona smiled sheepishly. “It was shoved in the couch cushions. I thought about putting it back but well,” Crona looked out the window. It was clear blue skies, and that helped soothe their anxiety about flying. “Maka, you’ve helped me so much and I just wanted to help you for once.”

“Aw Crona.” Maka smiled and took her eyes off the road for a second to look at her friend. “If you were anyone else, I would have given you a black eye for invading my privacy like that.”

“But?” Crona prompted hopefully.

Maka sighed and smiled at the road in front of them.

“But I guess I’m glad you gave us a little push.”

Crona smiled again. “Me too.”

The terminal drop off was fast approaching.

“You have to convince Kid to move out here okay? I can’t handle only seeing you once a year.” Maka sniffed, hugging Crona. The car behind them honked and Crona got out and took their luggage from the back seat.

“I’m working him over. I think the pictures of the houses we looked at will help convince him. Liz and Patti are willing to move to.” The car honked again and Maka flipped them off in the rear view mirror.

“Okay. Call me when you get there. Don’t forget to take your meds. I love you sweetheart.”

Crona smiled. “I love you too Maka. Bye bye.” They shut the door and watched as Maka drove off.

~~~

Crona was still half asleep from the melatonin when they stepped back into the terminal. The bustle around them made their skin crawl and they really just wanted to be back in their own bed and safe space. A week was a long time to be away from home.

Crona looked around, trying to find Kid in the crowd. They finally spotted him, away from where most of the crowd was. He looked cool as ever, but Crona could see his nervous ticks from here. Liz and Patti weren’t with him and Kid was probably being overstimulated from the airport.

He looked like home.

Crona approached quickly, almost jogging. “Kid!” He looked up from his shoes just in time. Kid’s smile was dazzling, and just for them. How Crona ever got so lucky, they’d never know.

“Crona!” Kid caught them effortlessly, hugging Crona tight, face buried in their collar bone. Crona leaned down and kissed the top of Kid’s head, smelling his shampoo and cologne.

Their lips found each other’s naturally. Crona had to bend and Kid had to reach a little but it worked and that was what mattered.

“I missed you.” Kid said when they broke apart, cradling Crona’s face in his hands. His finger smoothed over their cheekbones and Crona’s eyelids fluttered.

“I missed you too. Take me home?”

Kid chuckled and grabbed the suitcase from Crona, who took his other hand so he’d feel more balanced.

“How was Maka?” Kid asked as they walked out of the airport and into the sunshine.

“She was good. It was wonderful to see her again. I miss her a lot.” Crona gave Kid a significant look. He threw it right back.

“We’ll look at the pictures tonight. Maybe. I’m not promising anything yet Crona.”

“It’s a start.” Crona rubbed their finger on the outside of Kid’s hand. The found the car and Crona let Kid open the door for them.

“I did something kind of sneaky to Maka.” They admitted when Kid started driving.

“Oh yes?” He raised an eyebrow. Crona nodded.

“She and Soul just needed a little push, and they were driving me crazy. So I might have set them up.” Crona smiled, feeling a little proud of their accomplishment.

“Should I be expecting a wedding invitation?” Kid asked dryly. Crona giggled, still giddy from the sleeping medication.

“Maybe? I think Soul would love to meet you.”

Kid raised his eyebrows again. “Why’s that?”

“Something tells me he doesn’t know that we’re dating.”  


End file.
